Son Goku en Fairy Tail
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Tras siglos y siglos, el mas grande de todos los heroes regresa del paraiso a la tierra para defender su hogar y permitir el retorno de las bolas de Dragón. Decide unirse a Fairy Tail y volver a ser el mas fuerte. Que pruebas le esperaran?
1. Chapter 1

TODOS absolutamente conocemos la historia del mayor héroe del planeta y del universo entero. Aquel que lucho murió y resucitó por nosotros.

No idiotas, no hablo de Jesucristo.

No, mientras que cristo solo logró tal hazaña una vez, nuestro héroe lo hizo varias veces todo por nosotros y nuestros ancestros.

Hablo, por supuesto, del gran Guerrero SuperSaiyan, Son Goku.

Pero por fuerte y longevo que fuese...No pudo vencer al tiempo y la muerte.

Al morir, conservó su cuerpo, de nuevo y fue al paraíso de los luchadores, donde los mayores guerreros mas fuertes del universo van tras morir, donde le siguió su familia, y sus rivales.

(Obviamente sigo la linea en que acaba el manga, así que GT nunca pasó, pero si que habrá super saiyan 4.)

Las bolas de dragón resultaron tentación y poder demasiado grande, los terrícolas se volvieron demasiado dependientes de las mismas, así que el mismo Sheron, el dragón mágico de las esferas, decidió partir y dejar unos milenios sin ese poder al mundo.

Decretó que el dia en que volviera el mayor héroe de todos, el y las esferas regresarían, pero dejó al planeta con un ultimo regalo.

Creó a los dragones, grandes reptiles con un poder similar al de un supersaiyan unidos a un elemento.

Con el tiempo, el Ki, evolucionó, seguía siendo igual, pero la gente olvidó las viejas formas del ki y desarrolló un método nuevo.

La magia.

El Ki, ahora magia, y las artes marciales se separaron, pero los dragones no olvidaron las viejas formas, y las mantuvieron vivas en la magia que ellos enseñaban a sus hijos humanos adoptivos, magia Dragon Slayer.

A parte de ellos, el único restante que recuerde esto es un antiguo y viejo, así como ahora inmortal por tiempo maestro de las artes marciales. El maestro Muten Roi o Muten Roshi, Kame Sennin.

Ninguno de sus discípulos completó todo el entrenamiento de la escuela de la tortuga, y en su lugar desarrollaron sus propios estilos llegados a un cierto punto, tal y como el quiso. Si hubiesen completado el entrenamiento, se extendería y al llegar a la vejez nadie moriría y seria el caos.

Pero tras siglos, milenios, Sheron decidió que era el momento de volver. Y le pidió a Goku resucitar.

Goku, viendo que el caos se acercaba de nuevo aceptó pseudo reencarnar, retornar al mundo perdiendo parte de su poder, y volviendo como un niño, con sus recueros y experiencia.

Así como su instinto de combate y sus ganas de entrenar para proteger su hogar.

(En un lugar en las selvas del fuego...)

-Ya es el momento.-Murmuró un gigantesco dragón rojo con cicatrices, Igneel, el dragón de fuego.

-Que pasa Igneel?-Preguntó Natsu terminando su cena y vestía solo unos pantalones destartalados.

-Nada.-Murmuró el gran dragón.-Es hora de irse.

-Si.-Dijo el niño entrando en una cueva.-Buenas noches Igneel.

-Adiós, Natsu, hijo mio.

El niño se durmió, y cuando empezaba a amanecer, el dragón se dispuso a partir. Pero entonces sintió un pulso de poder en todo el planeta. Una energía muy familiar.

-No puede ser...SHERON.-Exclamó para luego mirar a la cueva, donde su hijo dormía plácidamente.-Natsu...te esperan problemas mas grandes de lo que creía. Espero que estés preparado. Mantente a salvo.

Y entonces partió.

En otros lugares muy alejados, con otros Dragon Slayers, se daba una escena similar, salvo en el caso de dos de ellos, que estando su dragón distraído, lo mataron.

Acnologia, en su reposo se estremeció. Algún día...vendría una lucha digna de su poder...

* * *

>(En el monte Paoz, en una vieja ermita milenaria perfectamente conservada (La casa grande circular de la familia fue trasladada en una cápsula hace mucho)...)<p><p>

En medio de dicho panorama, cayó desde el cielo un haz de luz, que se redujo a una esfera. De la esfera salió un niño.

No muy normal por cierto.

El niño tenia músculos remarcados, de un autentico guerrero, pelo negro azabache en un peinado en picos en todas direcciones desafiando la gravedad, y ojos igual de negros.

Estaba desnudo, y mostraba algo mas que lo hacia anormal.

Tenia una cola larga marrón como la de un mono.

Un poderoso gruñido resonó por toda la zona, para luego hacer eco que hizo que todos los animales, de tierra mar y aire de esa montaña se estremeciera, recordando sus genes el terror de sus ancestros, salvo los monos, que identificaron a un amigo.

Resonó el grito:

-TENGO HAMBRE.

* * *

>(En el templo sagrado flotante...)<p><p>

-KAMI-SAMA GOHAN, KAMI-SAMA GOHAN.-Gritó muy exaltado una especie de Genio mágico, con la piel negra como el alquitrán y orejas puntiagudas.-MR. POPO LO HA CAPTADO, SEÑOR. ES ELHA VUELTO. ES EL KI DE SON GOKU.

-De verdad?-Preguntó un hombre joven. Pero no un hombre normal, era calvo, de color verde, con almohadas rosadas en algunos músculos orejas puntiagudas y antenas. Llevaba una túnica con el kanji de DIOS, y un báculo de madera.-Eso significa que ha llegado el momento, según lo decretado. Trae-las.

-Si, Kami-sama.-Dijo Mr. Popo, quien se metió a toda velocidad en el templo sagrado, para salir mas tarde con una urna con la estatua de un dragón oriental dentro, y un cojín con siete piedras circulares.

El hombre verde, el Namekiano, empezó a canalizar su magia en su báculo, su cetro, y a murmurar en su idioma natal una oración extraña, provocando que la estatua del dragón resplandeciera antes de formar una forma serpentina en el aire que se dividió en siete y se introdujo en las rocas que enseguida cambiaron de composición, para ser como joyas enormes perfectamente esféricas de color naranja ardiente con estrellas, de numero del 1 al 7, de rubí en ellas, latiendo en luz dorada antes de empezar a girar y orbitar sobre si mismas y luego dispersarse en todas direcciones por el mundo.

Salvo una.

El Namekiano, Gohan saltó en el ultimo momento y agarró en el aire una de las esferas, la de cuatro estrellas.

-Popo.-Llamó al caer.

-Si, Kami-sama.

-Trae el cinturón para colocar la bola y mandársela a Goku. También ve a avisar a Karin al maestro de la torre y coge el Nyoibo para enviarlo.

El genio cumplió obedientemente todas las ordenes. En un instante tenia un cinturón de cuero de luchador, donde colocaron la bola en el centro de la hebilla como una joya, y volvió en seguida mas tarde volando con un bastón rojo con los extremos dorados(Digamos que es así, queda mejor) y una bolsa pequeña, como un saquito.

-Que es eso?

-En cuanto Karin supo que Goku había vuelto me dio este saquito de granos senzu, Kami-sama, para enviárselos a Goku.

-Bien, manda-lo.

-Hai.

El genio chasqueó los dedos y dio una palmada, envolviendo todos los artículos en una bola de luz que se fue volando.

-Será capaz de lo que me dijo mi padre?-Preguntó el Kami.

-Hai, yo estuve en la época de Kami-sama Dende, Gohan, e incluso antes. Conocí a su tocayo, el hijo de Goku.-Dijo Sonriente.-Si realmente hay alguien capaz de salvar el universo es el Gran Guerrero Son Goku.

* * *

>(De vuelta al Monte Paoz)<p><p>

Goku, el de nuevo joven Saiyan se encontraba en medio de su almuerzo. Había pescado un pez enorme que ya había asado y devorado y un par de tigres, con los que se había hecho la ropa que llevaba ahora y que se había comido.

Un Gi de piel tratada de tigre salvaje, pantalones blancos atigrados y la parte de arriba naranja atados con una tira hecha con las colas en un cinturón.(Todo con rayas de tigre.)

Se tragó el ultimo trozo de carne justo cuando una bola de luz cayó ante el.

La esfera se deshizo, mostrándole objetos que recordaba muy bien.

Su viejo y fiel Nyoibo, que en seguida redujo y colocó en una funda en su muslo(Como el portakunais de Naruto).

Un cinturón de luchador profesional como los de Satán. Pero la hebilla de Oro era un grabado de la cabeza de un Ozharu con el hocico corto, y entre los dientes llevaba incrustada la bola de dragón que heredó de su abuelo, la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

También había un saquito de granos senzu para emergencias y una nota.

Estimado señor Son Goku.

Mi nombre es Gohan, el hijo del anterior Kami sama Dende, nombrado en honor a su hijo. Habrá notado que el mundo es distinto, el ki ha cambiado y no se relaciona tanto con las artes marciales y es llamado magia.

Le mandamos las semillas y sus tesoros, la bola de dragón(Que han vuelto con usted) y su Nyoibo, que ahora puede transformarse en cualquier arma.

Le hemos guardado su Kinton, solo ha de llamarlo. Creo que nunca supo que lo puede hacer crecer, pero también usamos nuestra propia magia para integrar una casa dentro, para que se ahorre problemas de alojamiento en el mundo.

Solo le pedimos que se guarde el secreto de las bolas de dragón para emergencias, y que haga lo que mejor sabe hacer: El bien. Y luchar.

Le mandamos un pergamino con la técnica para crear ropa y objetos de los Namekianos y la técnica para manipular el peso y la masa de estos. Espero que le sea útil. Ah, y la luna vuelve a existir, entrene para dominar su Ozharu, si no lo hace ya.

Con los mejores deseos:

Kami-sama Gohan.

-Luchar de nuevo. PERFECTO, VENID RIVALES FUERTES.

Goku pasó las próximas dos horas aprendiendo la técnica de la ropa y el peso. No se molestó en entrenar el efecto Ozharu, lo aprendió en el mas aya.

Al dia siguiente salió de un salto del monte, volando nostálgico en su Kinton por varias horas disfrutando la brisa de su hogar, la tierra.

Pasó mese viajando y matando monstruos(Y comiéndoselos) entrenando para aumentar la parte de su antigua fuerza que tenia.

Vió unas pocas figuras abajo y se tensó al notar ki con malas intenciones. Bajó del Kinton hacia el suelo levitando en silencio.

-De verdad crees que nos darán tanto dinero por la cría?-Preguntó una voz ruda.

-SEGURO.-Dijo un hombre tosco.-Magia curativa, sabes lo raro que es eso? Y su estructura promete buenas formas en el futuro. Si la vendemos de esclava nos haremos la barba de oro.

-Y si para eso nos la quedamos nosotros?

-No es mala idea. HAHAHAHA...

Esto encendió a Goku, iluminándose su aura de ki ardiendo con furia. Y ya fue incontrolable al ver a la niña pequeña de la que hablaban.

-BASTARDOS.

No voy a dedicarme a hablar de la lucha contra esos insectos, pero acabaron muy muertos. Si bien tenia el corazón puro, hay escoria que merece morir para tratar con Enma Daio.

-Estas bien?-Le preguntó a la niña asustada, que retrocedía.-No te haré daño, tranquila, voy a liberarte.

Seria que no le entendía? Eso es lo que se preguntaba Goku al ver que seguía retrocediendo asustada.

''Imposible, yo he entendido a la perfección a esos idiotas''.

Pasó un rato sentado de piernas cruzadas a lo indio, mientras las chica salia de su caparazón emocional y asimiló todo lo que había pasado.

Finalmente Goku pudo desatarla y quitarle la mordaza. Curioso, tenia el pelo azul, pero no como Bulma, sino azul oscuro.

-Me llamo Goku, Son Goku, quien eres tu, chica?

-We...Wendy.-Musitó ella.-Wendy Marvel.

-Encantado. Y, Wendy...Como acabaste aquí?

La chica tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar mientras contenía sus sollozos.

-Estaba en el bosque, con Grandine. Me fui a dormir y luego...Se había ido.

-Lo siento por tu perdida.

-Que?...NO, no ha muerto, solo se fue. Desapareció.

-Ya veo.

-Entonces me encontré a un animal herido, un ciervo, y lo curé con mi magia. Esos hombres me vieron y me secuestraron. No se donde ir, Grandine no volvió...

Goku no sabia que pensar. Ni siquiera sabia de alguien llamado Grandine.

-Grandine debe de ser tu...Madre, no?-Preguntó.-Bien. No tengo nada que hacer salvo viajar y ser mas fuerte. Te ayudaré a buscar a tu madre en el proceso.

-De verdad?

-Si.

-GRACIAS, ONII-CHAN...-Chilló lanzándose a llorar en la ropa del niño mono.-Pero...puede ser muy difícil encontrar a un dragón?

-Dragón? Bueno, eso puede complicarlo. En toda mi vida el único dragón que vi fue Sheron(Nunca vio a Polunga en directo), y fue hace mucho mucho tiempo.

-Dragón? Eres un Dragon Slayer también?

-Drago que?

-Un mago con poderes de dragón, como yo. Grandine me enseñó.

-No, yo soy un saiyan.-Dijo señalándose y moviendo la cola, mostrando que no era solo un adorno.

-Cola? Saiyan?

-Gente con cola de mono muy fuerte.-Resumió.

-WOW.

Entonces, pasó lo inevitable. Wendy, curiosa agarró la cola de Goku y la apretó. Goku se envaró.

Y luego cayó desplomado al suelo.

-No me cojas...la...coja...-Gimió tirado en el suelo.

-Eh? AH, Lo siento.-Dijo soltándola, haciendo que Goku recuperara la fuerza y se recuperara en un momento.-Que ha pasado?

-Cuando me tiran de la cola duele, es muy sensible.-Explicó.-Y además pierdo mis fuerzas.

-Lo siento.

-Nah, no pasa nada. Pero habrá que llegar pronto a la ciudad. KINTON.

La nube amarilla que flotaba en el cielo bajó volando a gran velocidad, frenando frente a los dos niños, dejando a Wendy maravillada(Chiste fácil, su apellido es Marvel XD).

-WOW. Que es, Onii-chan?.

-Mi nube, Kinton. Es una nube mágica voladora en la que solo puede montar los que tienen el corazón puro.-Dijo.-Venga, prueba.

Algo insegura, la Dragon Slayer saltó y aterrizó de culo en la blanda nube, quedando en extasis de alegría.

-WOW. Y con esto podría volar? No me caeré?

-No. Si quieres subo contigo, pero la nube no deja que el que la pilota caiga, aun si cayeras volaría a cogerte al vuelo.

-Si quiero? Puedes volar por ti mismo?

-Si.

-Podrías enseñarme?

-Algún día, hay tiempo. Cuando crezcas algo mas.

-YAY.

La niña no podía estar mas alegre por todas las maravillas que estaba viendo y oyendo. Pero por encima de todo, se alegraba de no estar mas sola.

* * *

>(Meses después...)<p><p>

-Un gremio?-Preguntó desconcertado el Saiyan, mordisqueando la pata de un dinosaurio que cazó.

-Si. Desde que Grandine me habló de los gremios de magos quise unirme a uno. Podríamos conseguir mas objetivos.-Se expresó la niña acariciando un huevo gigante.-Mas luchas para ti. Además, seria mas fácil conseguir mas comida.

Lucha y comida. Las palabras favoritas de Goku.

-Bien, estamos cerca de Magnolia. Cual es el mejor de la zona?

-He oído que es Fairy Tail.-Dijo sonriente Wendy.-Iremos mañana, Onii-chan?

-Si. Espero que sean fuertes.

-Me enseñaras a volar?-Preguntó esperanzada.

-Que tal esto? Cuando logres una misión sola, no importa lo fácil que sea, te enseñaré a volar.

-Moouu...De acuerdo, pero por que tanto?

-Así tendrás bastante energía como para no cansarte a medio vuelo y caer haciéndote daño.

Crack.

Ambos miraron al huevo agrietarse y romperse, hasta que de el salió...

Un gato?

-Que?-Preguntó el gato...bueno, gata por la voz.

Una gata parlante blanca capaz de volar conjurando alas.

Montaron al día siguiente en la nube y se dirigieron volando hacia Magnolia, saltando Goku cargando a Wendy desde el Kinton y aterrizando sin problemas ante la puerta del gremio.

Habia un jaleo enorme, platos mesas magia y golpes volando por todas partes. Goku y Wendy esquivaron bastante bien, hasta llegar a dos niñas, una pelirroja con armadura y otra gotica agresiva con el pelo blanco, que se estaban peleando.

-Eh...Perdonad.-Comenzó Wendy.

Nadie hizo caso. Lo intentaron varias veces, sin reacción.

Las chicas siguieron peleando, igual que un pelirrosa y un chico semidesnudo.

Que nido de locos era este?

-BASTA.-Gritó Goku, aumentando la fuerza de su voz con su Ki.

Todo el mundo paró y miró en silencio al niño, que ahora parecía algo avergonzado.

-Lo siento.-Dijo riéndose y rascándose la nuca.-Perdí la paciencia.

-Veníamos a unirnos a Fairy Tail.-Dijo Wendy alegremente.

La gente empezó a reír histericamente ante esto. Salvo el chico pelirrosa y el semidesnudo, que seguían peleando.

-MUAHAHAHAHA...Dos mocosos como vosotros en un gremio profesional?-Se rió la peliblanca.-Esa es buena.

-Tu no eres quien para hablar gotic lolita.-Espetó Goku.

El local entero se heló, mirando a la chica con miedo.

-Que. Has. Dicho?

-Dices que soy un niño? HA. Eres mas o menos como yo, mocosa. Pero yo soy mucho mas fuerte.

-COMO TE ATREVES?

-Porque es verdad.-Espetó el Saiyan.-Tengo la capacidad de detectar y medir la fuerza de la gente, y soy mucho mas fuerte que tu. Noto también que la persona mas fuerte del local está tras la barra.

Todos miraron hacia la barra, por donde se asomó un viejo diminuto con un bastón, capa y una camisa con el símbolo del gremio.

-Vaya, buena percepción, chico.-Sonrió, para luego ponerse serio.-Chicos...viendo a la edad que entrasteis todos, quienes sois para burlaros así de dos posibles miembros.

-Lo sentimos, Maestro Makarov.

-Que no se repita.-Dijo antes de calmarse.-Bueno, chicos, necesito saber vuestros nombres, vuestras magias y donde quereis el tatuaje. Tu primera, señorita.

-Me llamo Wendy. Wendy Marvel, usó magia Dragon Slayer del cielo.

Silencio absoluto. Los dos chicos dejaron de pelear.

-DRAGON SLAYER?-Chilló el pelirrosa.-Tu también? Sabes donde está tu dragón? No seria Igneel...

-No, era Grandine, la dragona del cielo.-Dijo antes de empezar a sollozar.-Desapareció hace mucho...No se donde fue...

-AHHH...Tranquila, tranquila, lo siento...-Dijo alarmado el niño.-Les encontraremos Ok? Soy Natsu Dragneel por cierto. Dragon Slayer de fuego e hijo de Igneel.

-Tu también?

-Si. También se fue.

Ahora miraban al saiyan.

-Yo soy Son Goku.-Dijo el.-Uso el Ki.

-KI?-Preguntó impresionado Makarov.-MAGIA PRIMIGENIA?

-Eso creo.-Dijo creando una bola de Ki en su mano.-Es esto.

-Si, no hay duda. Donde aprendiste?

-Me enseñó mi abuelo con artes marciales. Luego aprendió del Maestro Muten Roy.

-QUE? ESE VIEJO DIJO QUE NO TOMARIA MAS DISCIPULOS, los suyos hace mucho que se fueron y murieron.

-Mi abuelo fue su discípulo hace siglos.-Explicó dejando algunos trozos sin decir.-Eso fue bastante recomendación cuando mi abuelo murió.

-Si vivió siglos seria inmortal como el no?

-Yo...-Dijo recordándolo todo con dolor el Saiyan.-Yo lo maté.

A todos, pues ni siquiera Wendy conocía la historia, se le heló la sangre.

-El no era mi abuelo por sangre, me recogió en la montaña y me crió. Pero...Yo no soy humano, soy un Saiyan.-Dijo desenredando la cola mostrando que no era un cinturón.-Los Saiyan aumentan su poder 10 veces al transformarse en monos gigantes, Ozharu, al mirar la luna llena, y yo...No sabia controlar mi forma Ozharu, miré a la luna por accidente y...A la mañana siguiente estaba aplastado.

Las lágrimas caían como ríos por su cara. Lloró hace siglos por su abuelo cuando era un niño, pero nunca por haber sido el quien lo mató.

-Entrené durante todo lo que pude hasta controlar esa forma y luego me fui, a cumplir lo que me pidió mi abuelo: Viajar por el mundo y vencer a todos los que lo amenacen, y ser el mas fuerte. Así que fui a ver al maestro Muten y tras saberlo todo me entrenó. Al irme...me encontré a Wendy, y ahora aquí estamos.

Quizás no deberían haberlo subestimado. El chico había pasado por mucho.

-Ya veo...Y donde queréis la insignia del Gremio?

Ese día, Wendy, Goku y Charlee la gata consiguieron una nueva familia, y un nuevo hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

Mucho tiempo pasó.

Días, semanas, meses.

Años.

Cinco años habían pasado desde el día en que Wendy y Goku llegaron a Fairy Tail, así como Charlee.

Resultaba curioso. Aparentemente, mas o menos por la fecha en que Wendy encontró el huevo de Charlee, Natsu encontró otro igual, y lo incubó junto a su mejor amiga(Que el no lo notaba, pero estaba interesada en el mas que como amigos), y al poco tiempo salió un gato azul parlante del mismo.

Gato, llamado Happy, que era muy aficionado a Charlee.

Una pena para el que Charlee no mostrara el mismo interés.

Goku siempre miraba con algo de nostalgia a esos gatos, que le recordaban al viejo Karin, el Maestro de la Torre Sagrada.

Por otra parte, Goku tenia muy buenos momentos. Que diría Chichi, ella decía que sin los torneos, las artes marciales y su poder no traerían dinero a casa.

Ahora las usaba y ganaba muuucho dinero, básicamente realizando trabajos que le permitían entrenar, como talar bosques(Con las manos), ayudar en el campo(Con las manos también), vencer a bandidos y monstruos...

-IDIOTA.-Le gritó Makarov.

Claro que era como una especie de ley a cumplir que hubiese destrozos siendo miembro de Fairy Tail.

Como cuando un ogro gigante mandó a Goku a volar de un golpe y del impacto derribó una torre.

O como cuando destruyó accidentalmente un bunquer. Estrellando a un golem fuera de control sobre el mismo.

O como cuando destruyó una montaña para abrir la veta madre de una mina.

O...Bueno, ya cogéis la idea.

-Pero, Jiji...-Se quejó Goku. No se le daba bien contenerse.- Hice lo que pude. Solo derribé una pequeña parte.

-UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE?

-Lo...lo siento...

Esto se daba bastante a menudo.

Finalmente, Makarov dejó ir a Goku. Realmente no le importaban los destrozos o las quejas. Solo quería compartir un poco del sufrimiento del papeleo.

Una vez Goku se sacó al maestro de encima, se acercó a la barra. Estaba hambriento después de todo, y quería comer. No había comido nada desde hacia...3 horas. Se comió dos osos y un lagarto gordo y grande como un buey.

Eso, obviamente no le llenó.

-A COMER...-Exclamó alegre corriendo hacia la barra.

Y frenando de golpe al sentir la intensa mirada de Mirajane perforándole.

Ella era muy agresiva, a la altura de su apodo, la "Demonio", y no le gustó que Goku le plantara cara. O mejor dicho, aunque esto solo lo sabia ella, si le gustó, por fin alguien que no se amedrentaba, pero había un problema:  
>Tenia una reputación de mala que mantener.<p>

-Que...Que haces en la barra, Mira?

-Es mi turno. Por alguna razón hay mas pedidos en mi turno, así que me toca mas a menudo.-Gruñó ella.-Que quieres esta vez, tragaldabas?

-Uno doble de todo.

-To...todo?-Preguntó ella, algo asustada. Aun no era capaz de concebir que este chico, tragara como una lima de esa manera y en tal cantidad. Donde diablos lo metía todo?

-Siiii...Uno doble de cada cosa en el menú..Y la carta. Menos las bebidas.-Dijo el, moviendo la cola alegre ante la perspectiva de comida..-Solo agua.

Fue un espectáculo espantoso. Era como ver los suculentos platos ser sacrificados cayendo a un pozo sin fin, constantemente.

Finalmente, Goku se acabó el ultimo plato, y bebió el ultimo trago de agua, para el alivio de todos, que no podían evitar marearse al ver desaparecer así tal cantidad de comida. Se dio un par de palmadas en su vientre, levemente hinchado.

-Ahhhh...Estaba delicioso.

Cuando se levantó de un salto, se hizo mas notoria la curva de su estomago, pero por poco tiempo.

Se colocó en tensión y entonces, sus músculos se contrajeron y tensaron un momento, antes de relajarse. Era como si la presión muscular hubiese pulverizado la comida en las tripas del saiyan, quedando como siempre.

"Siempre da miedo cuando hace eso" Pensaron los hombres.

"Quisiera poder cuidar así mi linea." Pensaron un par de mujeres.

-Ahora me ha dado hambre.-Dijo Natsu, sorprendiéndoles a todos. Alguien podía tener hambre después de ver aquello?-Pero antes...GOKU, LUCHA CONMIGO.

Natsu saltó a gran velocidad contra Goku, con los puños en llamas. Goku solo le señaló con la palma de la mano y lanzó una pequeña bola de ki, que impactó contra Natsu y explotó.

Obviamente, el calor de la explosión y el Ki no dañaron a Natsu, pero la onda de energía expansiva retumbando lo noqueó.

-Uno pensaría que ya habría aprendido.-Se quejó Gray.

-Pero, esa explosión fue mas fuerte que otras veces.-Señaló Lisanna. De alguna forma, parecía tener un don para captar la energía.-Cada tres o cuatro veces usas una mas fuerte, Goku.

-Jejeje...Me has pillado.-Dijo este frotándose la nuca y sacando la lengua.-Cada vez es mas duro, así que he de darle mas fuerte.

"Y aun y así lo tumba de un golpe. Que tan fuerte es este tipo."

-Hmm...Una fuerza monstruosa. Dato que te califica de bicho raro junto a la cola.

-Alguien que debe convertirse en un ser no humano para ser de rango-S no debería meter baza.

-Que me has llamado, Mono?

-Eh? También sorda?-Dijo Goku. Siempre era divertido burlarse de la gente. Su carácter de mono bromista: No podía evitarlo.-Vas de mal en peor.

-Tu...

-OI, NEE-CHAN...-Interrumpió una voz de hombre grave.

Todos se giraron a ver a un adolescente musculoso, en lo que parecía un uniforme de instituto japones, con el pelo puntiagudo blanco como el de Mira, mirando con impaciencia a Mirajane y Lisanna.

Era Elfman, el hermano menor(Aunque nadie lo diría) de Mirajane, y el hermano mayor de Lisanna. Los tres hermanos Strauss hacían misiones juntos a menudo, uno de los mejores equipos, y hoy les tocaba una.

Aunque Goku no tenia un buen presentimiento esta vez. Intuía que algo iba a pasar.

Nahh...Tenia que estar equivocado. Eran bastante fuertes, y aun si peleaba con Mira, sabia que ella era muy fuerte y podía cubrirlos.

-Vamos, Nee-chan, Lisanna. Ese monstruo, "La Bestia" no va a destruirse solo.

"Cosas mas raras he visto." Pensó Goku.

-Oioioi...No puedo ir yo también?-Se quejó Natsu, que se había recuperado rápidamente del haber quedado KO.-Ese monstruo suena fuerte.

-Estas empezando a parecerte cada día mas a Goku, Natsu-lloron.-Se burló Mirajane.

-YO NO SOY UN LLORON.

-Claro, lo que tu digas.

-Grr...Cuida-la, Ok?-Dijo Natsu, ganando una mirada de desconcierto de Mirajane y de Goku, que les oía.-Tengo un mal presentimiento. Que no le pase nada a Lisanna.

Mirajane lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba que su hermana pasara tanto tiempo con Natsu: Ella era muy joven e influenciable, y Natsu un cabeza dura muy parecido a Goku en algunos aspectos, y no quería que su linda hermanita se convirtiera en una salvaje.

Pero ahora, aunque reconocía que Natsu se preocupaba sinceramente por Lisanna, este se atrevía a dudar de que pudiera protegerla.

-No hagas preguntas tan estúpidas, mocoso llorón.-Dijo dejando la tarjeta de turno de camarera y pasándole a Erza el puesto.-Tu turno, chica de hojalata.

-Quieres una espada para rematar tu look de emo?

-Lo que sea, nos vamos. VENGA.

-Hai.-Dijo Lisanna alegre.- Nos vemos a la vuelta, Natsu.

No, no se verían a la vuelta. Pero eso no lo sabían ni Natsu, ni Lisanna ni nadie.

En ese momento fue cuando volvió. Había estado en su primera misión sin ayuda(Solo Charlee guiándola).

-GOKU. LO LOGRÉ.-Exclamó mostrando el papel de la misión.-Tres animales salvajes exterminados. Yo sola. Recuerdas tu promesa?

Como olvidar la promesa? Le había dado la vara con ello durante años. Conociéndola, habría podido cumplir una misión(Que no fuese algo que cualquier civil mundano podría hacer) hace tiempo, pero era muy joven, y no se le podía permitir ir por libre.

Esta vez fue diferente.

-Muy bien, muy bien, te enseñaré. Natsu, voy con Wendy a entrenar. Te vienes?

-Puedes apostar por ello.

* * *

>(Tres horas mas tarde)<p><p>

Tres horas volando en Kinton, llegaron a una región desolada en cuanto a humanidad. Solo montañas y selva, muy similar al monte Paoz donde Goku se crió.

-Aquí irá bien. Abajo.-Dijo saltando de la nube.

-Para que hemos venido aquí?-Preguntó Wendy.

-Porque Voy a entrenar a Natsu para aumentar su fuerza y su magia. Además, si tienes algún desliz y empiezas a caer, tienes mas apoyo en las montañas de roca con tu "Vernier".

-Oh.

-Entonces, como voy a entrenar yo?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Vamos a hacer de esta zona nuestro campo de entrenamiento. Primero, Natsu...-Dijo iluminando Goku su mano, haciendo aparecer en un flash de luz un caparazón de tortuga de color purpura bastante grande, aparentemente a medida para Natsu, con dos asas para colocárselo como una mochila.-Vas a ponerte esto.

-Q...Que?

-Vas a ponerte este caparazón de 75 kg. Es mas ligero que con el que empecé yo, no te quejes.

Natsu refunfuñó un poco, murmurando sobre que tendría que ver el caparazón con el entrenamiento.

-Ahora, vas a hacer 20 idas y venidas a esa roca a lo lejos. No vayas muy rápido, ve a tu ritmo, pero corriendo.

-Ehh...Que fin tiene esto?

-Cuando termines, seras mas rápido, ya que te habrás acostumbrado a tener mas peso encima, serás mas resistente(Lo que significa mas magia al cansarte menos) y mas fuerte.

-YOSSHHH...AHORA ESTAS HABLANDO MI IDIOMA.

Y con ello en mente motivándolo, aunque bastante lento por el peso del caparazón de tortuga, corrió en dirección a la roca, con Happy siguiéndolo volando para darle ánimos.

-Y yo?-Preguntó Wendy.

-Tu vas ahora a centrarte en sentir tu magia en tu interior, sin moldearla, solo sentir el flujo. Cierra los ojos y centra-te solo en tu respiración.

Wendy, confundida por no comprender que tendría que ver ello con volar, dudó un poco, pero tenia una confianza total y absoluta en Goku, así que le obedeció.

Pasó un rato con ello, mientras Natsu se esmeraba con lo suyo, con la mente totalmente en blanco, tratando de no pensar en como se parecía esto a cuando Grandine empezó a enseñarle, y centrándose en su aliento.

Bum.

Bum.

Era eso su corazón? No, el ritmo cardiaco tenia dos sonidos en un solo latido. Este era un sonido por latido.

Bum.

Bum.

Tenia que ser eso. Se centró y se sintió mejor, mas cálida, como con una hoguera en la oscuridad.

-Lo tengo.-Le dijo a Goku, casi en un susurro.

-Bien. Recuerdas cuando debes moldear de ahí tu magia? No lo hagas, solo siente-la moverse. Mueve-la, haz-la fluir como un chorro constante y sin pausa.

-Sin moldear en aire?

-Exacto, solo energía pura.

Wendy hizo lo que le dijo. Se sentía muy muy difícil. Era como tratar de empujar con todas tus fuerzas solo con tu brazo contra un colchón mullido pero a la vez muy elástico, tanto que no te hacia rebotar.

"Vamos...Vamos..."

Mientras Wendy estaba centrada, el viento por la presión del ki se arremolinó en una brisa a su alrededor.

"Vamos..."

-Bien, es un genial primer intento.

La repentina aparición de la voz de Goku la descentró.

-Eh? AU...

Pooof...

De tan concentrada que estaba, la pobre Dragon Slayer no había notado que había empezado a flotar a un palmo sobre el suelo.

-Owee...-Se quejó.

-Perfecto, Wendy. No muchos logran levantarse al primer intento. Solo fue un palmo, pero para la primera vez es perfecto.

-De verdad?

-ESO HA SIDO FANTASTICO, WENDY.

Natsu, muy sudado, polvoriento por haber caído varias veces al tropezar con el peso, y jadeando agotado por la distancia, sorprendentemente aun mantenía el entusiasmo.

-Wow, aun estas en pie tras eso?-Preguntó Goku.

-POR SUPUESTO. PUEDO MANTENERME MUCHAS VECES MAS.

-Entonces sigue corriendo mientras yo voy a buscar la cena.

La cena? Si, estaba anocheciendo. Pero...Goku...buscando la cena...

Eso significaba mucha comida.

Lo que significaba mucho tiempo.

-Te cabaste tu propia tumba, Natsu, Aye.-Dijo Happy dándole una palmada en la pierna.

-NOOOOOOOOOO...

* * *

>(Una semana después)<p><p>

Había pasado una semana realmente diabólica para Natsu. Primero, Goku le hizo repetir varios ejercicios constantes de correr, hacer flexiones y abdominales, y recorridos saltando de cuclillas.

Con el caparazón.

Y luego dobló el peso.

Luego, dejaron el "Campo de entrenamiento" para Goku e "Infierno" para Natsu, y los llevó a una zona de cultivo.

Allí, mientras Wendy practicaba ganando mas altura, logrando flotar con la mitad de esfuerzo casi en seguida, con los ojos abiertos y en pie, a Natsu le tocó arar todo el campo de cultivo.

Con las manos desnudas, solo a puños y rompiendo la tierra y amontonándola con las manos.

Y era un campo enorme. Tenia como mínimo tres kilómetros en forma cuadrada de radio.

Y no, no era una exageración de Natsu, el mismo campesino que trabajaba ahí normalmente, con herramientas y caballos.

Y Natsu, con el ritmo de negrero que le imponía Goku se estuvo tres días arando.

Discretamente, y sin que Natsu lo notara, Goku le daba algo de Ki para reducir su cansancio y hacerlo pasar mas y mas duro por ese infierno, así que hubo mas esfuerzo y mas ganancia.

Natsu, naturalmente, por ser su naturaleza, siempre se entusiasmaba al sentirse mejorar, lo que desencadenaba en que Goku le hiciera entrenar mas y mas...

"Mami, quiero a mi mami...Un momento, yo no tengo madre...E Igneel desapareció hace tiempo...ESTOY JODIDO..."

Wendy lo tuvo físicamente mas fácil.

Solo se tuvo que centrar en el vuelo. Primero, pasó de levitar un palmo, a levitar varios metros, con mucha concentración y esfuerzo.

De ahí, Goku le hizo subir y bajar para que le fuera mas fácil, y además pudiese sentir la altura a la que estaba.

Luego, pudo empezar a flotar instintivamente, aunque debía mantener la concentración para mantenerse en el aire.

De ahí, pudo empezar a flotar en pie y a moverse unos metros, a ritmo lento, flotando.

Lo cual conllevó un gran gasto de energía. Si bien podía reponer una parte comiendo aire, debia descansar y reponer comiendo bastante energía.

Y finalmente, tras pararse la nueve, llegaron a Fairy Tail.

Aunque Natsu, al no llevar ya el caparazón, casi se incrusta en el techo del edificio al saltar de la nube.

-Al fin en casa.-Suspiró con cansancio Wendy.

-Solo ha sido una semana, Wendy.-Dijo Charlee.

-Si, una semana...UNA SEMANA DE VISITA AL INFIERNO.-Exclamó Natsu.-No me quejo de los resultados, pero...Tus métodos...

-Ma, yo pasé por lo mismo hace mucho tiempo.-Respondió Goku.

-Y no fue tan duro, Aye.-Dijo felizmente Happy.

-PORQUE TU NO HICISTE NADA, VAGO.-Le gritó Natsu.

-Aye, soy un gato.

Se dirigieron caminando a la entrada del gremio. Era temprano, así que no habría nadie, y estaba vacío y silencioso.

Pero ese silencio se les hacia siniestro.

Porque si había gente.

Solo Makarov, Erza, que por una vez no discutía con Mira, la misma Mirajane, Elfman y finalmente Lisanna.

Los tres hermanos estaban heridos, y Lisanna estaba tumbada. Y todos lloraban, menos Lisanna, que ni siquiera respiraba.

No respiraba?

Oh, no...

Lisanna, la alegre Lisanna, una de las mas notorias, si no la mas notoria chispa de vida en el gremio...

Estaba...

Estaba muerta.

-Li...LISANNA.-Gritó Natsu, arrodillándose ante el cuerpo, empezando a llorar también, al igual que Happy, que lloraba como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-Maestro...-Sollozó Wendy, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.-Que...Que pasó?

-Es culpa mía...-Gimió Elfman.- Absorbí a la Bestia, y traté de controlarla...en un Take Over de cuerpo completo...Pero la bestia me controló a mi...

-No Elfman...Fui yo...Si no hubiese bajado la guardia y dejado que la tensión agrietara mi cuerpo...-Dijo Mirajane llorando abiertamente.-...Es mi culpa que ella...

-No, Nee-chan...Es mi culpa...La Bestia me controló a mi...YO LA MATÉ.-Chilló en agonía Elfman.

Goku avanzó unos pasos, y tomó a ambos hermanos de los hombros y los obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-NO FUE CULPA VUESTRA.-Les gritó decidido.-NO HABIA FORMA DE QUE SUPIERAIS QUE ESE MONSTRUO ERA TAN FUERTE.

-Pero...-Comenzó Mirajane.

-Escucha, Mira. No fue culpa tuya. Tu transformación, dejando al margen mis bromas, es muy fuerte, muy seguro que es mucho mas fuerte que la Bestia.-Le explicó Goku.- Es lógico pensar que ya estaba acabada. Y también que es demasiado poder como parra acceder en un instante sin mas consecuencias para una adolescente humana. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

-Pero si fue culpa mía...-Gimió Elfman.- Fui muy débil. Y le permití a la bestia tomar el control e invadir mi mente al absorberla.

-Elfman, tu no...

-SI, GOKU. SI FUE MI CULPA.-Gritó el mago cambia formas.- COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO FUE ASÍ.

-POR EXPERIENCIA. ELFMAN, YO MATÉ A MI ABUELO.-Le gritó Goku de vuelta el Saiyan.- NO LO RECUERDAS, NO PUDE CONTROLAR MI FORMA OZARU, Y LA MENTE DEL MONSTRUO EN MI ME HIZO MATARLO.

Esto lo hizo callar. Como pudo olvidar Elfman lo que Goku les dijo?

-Elfman, por mucho que te lamentes, no hay...nada...-Dijo Goku bajando a cada palabra el tono de voz, como si estuviese recordando algo como decía su mirada mientras soltaba a ambos dos hermano y hermana.- Que...pueda...traerla de...vuelta... ESO ES.

Entonces miró a Makarov y le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-VIEJO. Has pasado o llenado un informe de su muerte?

-No, acaban de llegar.

-Perfecto. Mira, Elfman, alguien mas sabe de esto?

-No. Los aldeanos estaban tan felices de deshacerse de la Bestia que no nos atrevimos a decírselo.-Dijo Elfman, secándose las lágrimas desconcertado.-Les dijimos que estaba herida y que debíamos llevarla a Polusyca.

-Perfecto. Preparaos, y traed a Lisanna. Makarov, no le digas a nadie de esto ni pases informe.-Ordenó Goku.- Erza, mantén al mundo aquí en vereda y vigila el fuerte. Los demas, no importa lo cansados que estéis, coged el equipaje y preparaos.

-Goku, que estas diciendo?-Pidió Mirajane.

-Buenas noticias, Mira. Vamos a resucitar a tu hermana.

-Q...QUEEEE?

Sheron iba a aparecer de nuevo en este mundo.


	3. IMPORTANTE

ATENCION TODOS.

No, no es un capitulo, pero es muy muy importante.

Amigos, la gente está intentando cagarla a lo grande otra vez.

La ley SOPA está de vuelta según parece, restringiendo varias de nuestras libertades en internet, desde oir una vancion o ver un video, hasta probablemente colgar un video de un niño cantando.

Esto nos afecta a nosotros tambien, porque si usamos personajes o conceptos ya existentes en obras ya en existencia, la ley puede marcarnos de criminales, pes a que esto es pura fantasia escrita por diversion, y no un robo hecho con animo de lucro.

Peeeero... Puede ser parado. Ya se paró una vez. SOPA murió una vez, y podemos repetir la hazaña, si bien, reconozco, no se como aun

Si podeis, haced correr la voz, cread foros, mostrad el desacuerdo.

Podemos parar esto, y esos necios lo saben, por eso esta vez han intentado pasar esto en silencio, pero la voz ha corrido, y hay que luchar ahora. Os paso los links de referencia. Por favor, no dudeis en hacer correr la voz y manifestaros.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . Html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

De nuevo, por favor, os lo pido, dad vuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias.


	4. Aviso 2

ATENCION TODOS.

Hola de nuevo, simplemente me pasaron un link contra Sopa, no dudeis en firmar los que esteis en contra.

petitions . Whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF


	5. Chapter 5 Empieza la mistica aventura

-Esto se siente nostálgico.- Dijo Goku tras haber corrido mas rápido de lo que nadie pudo ver, recogiendo algunas cosas.

-Goku.-Llamó Makarov.

-Viejo, necesitaremos provisiones, y transporte, no creo que mi nube pueda llevarnos a todos.

-Goku...

-Y hay que encontrar la forma de...

-GOKU.- Espetó el anciano, frenando al Saiyan, que vio como lo miraban con incredulidad y algo de desconfianza o confusión.- Explica-te.

-Creo que ya lo hice, no?

-Dijiste que resucitarías a Lisanna. El Ki no puede hacer eso, y magia nigromántica es algo prohibido hoy día. Solo quedarían magias de sacrificio, también prohibidas, y ella no lo aprobaría.

-Eh? Crees que usaría esos métodos? Venga, anciano, me conoces mejor que eso.

-Goku-nii... Como vas a resucitar a Lisanna?-Preguntó Wendy.

Eso fue lo que ahora llamaba la atención de todos. Y se desconcertaron al ver como Goku sacaba la esfera de su cinturón.

-Yo no la resucitaré. De eso se encargará Sheron.

-She... SHERON? El dragón del que me dijiste?-Preguntó shockeada. Goku sabia de un dragón y no dijo donde estaba?

-GOKU. SABIAS DE UN DRAGON Y NO NOS LO DIJISTE?- Exclamó Natsu.

-Sheron no es como los demás dragones. Desapareció mucho antes, y ha de ser invocado, no se le puede encontrar.- Explicó.- Para eso es esta esfera, es una de las siete "Bolas de Dragón", una vez se reúnen y se reza a Sheron, este aparece.

-Y POR QUE NO LO LLAMASTE?

-As esferas están dispersas alrededor del mundo, así que no se donde están, pero iré a buscarlas, se de una forma de encontrarlas. Además, Sheron nunca se ha fijado mucho en los humanos o en este mundo, así que dudo que sepa nada. Vamos de una vez?

-OYE, ESPERA NIÑO MONO.- Exclamó Mirajane, agarrando a Goku de la cola, envarando-le.- COMO VA UN DRAGON A SALVAR A MI HERMANA?

Como única respuesta... Goku cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.

-Eh?-Dijeron todos a la vez desconcertados.

-La cola...- Musitó sin fuerzas Goku.- Mi cola... Duele... Estoy débil...

Eso les desconcertaba mas. Que tenia que ver su cola en esto?

-Anno... Mira-san...- Llamó Wendy ganándose la atención de los presentes.- Suelta-le por favor. La cola es su punto débil por ahora, es muy sensible y le hace perder sus fuerzas. La ha entrenado pero aun no ha eliminado eso.

-AH NO, DE ESO NADA.- Exclamó.- AHORA SE QUE NO HUIRÁ. VAS A GONTESTAR AHORA, BABUINO.

-Deseo...- Musitó el mencionado Babuino.

-Que fue eso?-Preguntó con curiosidad Erza.

- Una vez reúnes las... 7 esferas y llamas a Sheron... Este te concede lo que le pidas...- Logró balbucea, shockeandoles de nuevo.- Una vez hace siglos alguien pidió gobernar el universo y lo logró... Pero solo lo pidió para el y todo volvió a la normalidad al morir...

Mirajane entonces soltó la cola de Goku, pero este no pudo levantarse, pues al girarse se topo con que Mira se había subido sobre el y le agarró de la ropa acercando su cara a la suya para mirarlo muy fijamente.

-Es eso verdad? Goku... De verdad el dragón puede devolver la vida? Sin ningún sacrificio ni nada?

-Si... Ya lo vi antes. El padre de un amigo mio fue asesinado, y lo resucitamos así.

-Entonces esta es una misión y tu lideras, Goku. Para salvar a uno de mis niños, hasta yo estoy a tus instrucciones.- Afirmó Makarov.

-Como dije, no pases ningún informe. Luego, hay que impedir que su cuerpo se deteriore, o morirá de nuevo tras resucitar. Se curará al despertar, pero si se echa a perder no se curará.- Explicó helándoles la espina a todos.- Hay que llevarla a la torre del cielo y la tierra.

-La Torre Santa?-Cuestionó Makarov dejando a los demás en shock de nuevo.- Goku, los misterios de tu vida son cada vez mas interesantes.

-Es una historia muuuyyyy larga que no tenemos tiempo ahora de contar.- Explicó Goku.- Una vez pongamos a Lisanna a buen recaudo mientras buscamos las esferas quizás.

-Yo tendré que quedarme aquí, pero espero la historia y un informe al volver. Estoy impaciente.

-Bien. Vamos chicos. Nos turnaremos para llevar a Lisanna. Dividiremos el viaje llevando yo Wendy en kinton y quizás Mira ya que podemos volar. Listos?

Ante su pregunta, se alistaron. Elfman, con determinación en sus ojos decidió hacer esfuerzo el también, desviando poder de transformación a sus piernas.

Goku asintió mirándole recoger a Lisanna, con el poder que sentía en sus piernas podría correr y saltar tras ellos.

Wendy y Natsu se subieron en Kinton y Erza(Alegando que no había forma de que se quedara atrás) cambió a su Armadura de Ala Negra. No habían empacado mucho que se dijera, pero tampoco era necesario.

Mira solo caminó.

-Mira, puedes cambiar?

-No, no he descansado y gasté todo mi poder.- Se lamentó ella.- No puedo hacer mucho ahora.

Goku solo se giró y se agachó un poco, colocando la espalda.

-Vamos, sube, yo te llevo.

-He?

-Es tu hermana, no? Tienes todo el derecho a venir a la aventura. No vamos a dejarte atrás.

-Eh... Yo em...- Tartamudeó, subiendo a su espalda algo roja.- Gracias...

-No hay de que. CHICOS, MAXIMA VELOCIDAD.- Exclamó, encendiendo su ki en un aura blanca ardiendo desde su cuerpo. Sabia que no podrían seguir su máxima velocidad, pero si un 50% al menos.-VAMOS.

Y salieron todos despegando, dejando solo rastros de luz de Ki, magia y nube amarilla tras de ellos mientras Elfman saltaba siguiéndoles a la misma velocidad.

* * *

>(Horas después)<p><p>

Era un camino largo, y para que negarlo, raramente el buscar las esferas no traía peleas. Si no las había al buscarlas las había tras pedir el deseo, así que Goku les hizo bajar el ritmo por si salían problemas.

Podría haber usado el shunkan Ido, pero la magia podría reaccionar de mala forma. Prefería observar un tiempo mas antes de arriesgarse. Además, si eran bastante fuertes, que lo eran, las normas indicaban claramente que debían ascender por la torre y luego con el Nyoibo.

Una luz sacó a Goku de sus pensamientos.

-A CUBIERTO.

BOOOM.

Justo cuando pasaban frente a un acantilado, en el momento en que tenían la torre bastante cerca a unos kilómetros, una bola de luz voló veloz hacia ellos, por suerte, Goku pudo contraatacar con una propia, ero fueron obligados a aterrizar.

-Que?

-QUE FUE ESO?

Eso es lo que sus compañeros preguntaban, pero Goku no contestó mientras aterrizaban, solo escaneó los alrededores.

-Chicos... Nos han rodeado.- Dijo.

-Y no podemos volar o nos atacaran a distancia...- Gruñó Mira.

-Pues tendremos que pelear... Lisanna depende de ello.- Dijo Natsu con los puños ardiendo tras dejar a Lisanna con cuidado en la nube.

-Depende... Quizás solo se hayan visto amenazados.- Dijo Erza.

-No bajéis la guardia en ningún momento.-Dijo Goku mientras los sentía acercarse.- Eso fue un ataque de Ki, así que serán fuertes de cerca y de lejos.

Un sonido entre las ramas y hojas les llamó la atención, entrando todos en guardia.

Una persona, un solo hombre, de piel enrojecida y con ropa india y una pluma, con pintura facial de guerra, salió de entre los matojos, apuntándoles con una lanza, mirándoles amenazadoramente.

-Quienes sois? Que creéis que hacéis en nuestras tierras?- Gruñó.

-Nos dirigimos a subir la torre sagrada. No creo que haya ninguna ley en contra.-Espetó Goku.

-Subir la torre? Hmmm... necesitareis la aprobación del anciano guardián de la tribu, a ver si os juzga dignos.- Dijo antes de ver el cuerpo de Lisanna.- Por que lleváis a una niña muerta?

-Es mi hermana.- Dijo con dolor Mira.- Murió hace un día, en una misión. Por eso vamos a la torre.

-No creo que esto sea un rito funerario, niña. Y El señor de la torre no puede devolvértela.

-No necesitamos que la devuelva, tengo mi propio método.- Dijo Goku cortando las insinuaciones.- Solo hemos de pedirle algo al Maestro de la Torre y a su superior.

Esto heló al indígena en su sitio, mirando calculadora-mente al Saiyan.

-Sabes del superior... Sabes de todo de la torre... Quizás haya esperanza para vosotros.- Gruñó.- Seguidnos, no intentéis nada, estáis rodeados.

Hicieron lo que les pidieron, y aunque a regañadientes, siguieron pacíficamente a los indígenas por el camino del bosque durante una hora. En silencio, para no provocarles.

Al terminar la hora de caminata, salvo el cuerpo de Lisanna, que flotaba en kinton, llegaron a la base de la torre, que estaba rodeada por un campamento de Tipis.

-Gran anciano. GRAN ANCIANO.- Gritó el que había conversado con Goku.- INTRUSOS.

-Intrusos?-Gruñó una anciana pero fuerte voz del Tipi mas cercano a la torre.- Que quieren de nuestras tierras sagradas.

-Dicen venir a subir la torre. Llevan un cuerpo con ellos.

-Hm? No parecen querer beber el agua sagrada entonces... Por que el cuerpo? El guardián no puede revivir a la gente.

-No lo se. Hay un chico que sabe de los misterios de la torre, quizás un semihumano o parte demonio.

-Por que dices eso?

-Tiene cola de mono.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Cola de mono? Acercadlo para que lo vea.

Empujando con su lanza, el líder del grupo empujó a Goku hasta la tienda del que parecía el líder de la tribu, donde Goku se sintió observado.

-Ese pelo y cara... esa cola... Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo, pero jamas podría olvidarlo.- Dijo con voz alegre el venerable anciano.

La tienda entonces tembló, y dos enormes manos abrieron mas el agujero de entrada, para dar paso a un cuerpo enorme y musculoso, tan grande que no podía ninguno de los del gremio de las hadas concebir que semejante mole cupiera en la tienda

Ese gran cuerpo estaba coronado por una cabeza madura con notoria cantidad de arrugas a diferencia del cuerpo, y una cabellera trenzada de pelo blanco como la nieve con una pluma en la base de la cola, y miraba al saiyan con una sonrisa.

-Chico... Conoces el nombre de Son Goku?

-Yo soy Son Goku.

Y se hizo el silencio antes de que el gran hombre echara la cabeza hacia atrás y empezara a reir sonoramente.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Lo sabia, LO SABIA. Tenias que ser tu HAHAHAHA...- Rugió alegre, desconcertando a todos los presentes.- Venga Goku, no sabes quien soy? Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero no me recuerdas?

Goku se quedó mirando al gran anciano. Su cara le resultaba familiar... Y su ki...

La imagen fantasmal de un gran hombre igual a el pero de pelo negro con un niño pequeño le vino a la mente y abrió los ojos mucho en sorpresa.

-UPA.- Exclamó en reconocimiento sonriendo alegre.- Eres tu Upa? Caray, que cambio.

-HAHAHAHA... Que esperabas, viejo amigo? Bueno, no tengo el físico de un Saiyan, pero siguiendo tus pasos fui a ver a Muten, y descifré su secreto para mi propio estilo.

-HAHAHA... Eso lo explica. Carai, no esperé verte.

-Esto... Anciano, se conocen?-Preguntó el líder del grupo que los guió.

-Por supuesto, idiota. Este es Goku, gran amigo mio y de la tribu. Si está aquí es por una buena razón.

-Upa. Tanto como me alegre de verte vamos justos de tiempo.

-Bien. Explica-me la historia, veré si puedo ser de ayuda.- Pidió el realmente anciano líder, sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

Rápidamente, Goku le explicó su plan de llevar a Lisanna hasta el mirador antes de reunir las siete bolas para recuperarla.

Upa sonrió con nostalgia.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, eh? Bien, dame un segundo.- Dijo levantándose el guerrero nativo y entrando un brazo y su cabeza de nuevo a su tipi.

Al salir de nuevo, arrojó una bolsita de piel a Goku, que parecía contener dos objetos.

-Cuando encontré esto hace unos meses sabia que no podía ser casualidad, debe de ser el destino.- Comentó.- Podéis subir, queréis un empujón?

-Yo no, pero mis amigos quizás si.

-Oi, Goku, de que habláis?- Preguntó Natsu.

Como respuesta, Goku señaló hacia el cielo en la torre con el pulgar.

-Hemos de llegar a la cima de la torre antes del próximo paso. Upa os lanzará arriba para ganar tanto terreno como podamos.- Explicó.- Lisanna subirá con Kinton siguiéndonos ya que ella no está disponible, y yo ya subí, así que no estoy sujeto a la norma.

-Norma?-Cuestionaron Erza y Elfman.

-Es una prueba. Para ser aceptado en la cima de la torre has de subir por tus propias fuerzas. La torre es muy alta, así que igual haremos la mayor parte, y vamos justos de tiempo, así que el guardián seguramente hará una excepción.

Asintieron, y se reunieron todos agarrados con fuerza a un bastón alargado de metal tras las instrucciones de Upa.

-Estas seguro de que aguantará?-Preguntó Goku.

-No te preocupes, viejo amigo. Es una lanza mágica. Casi tan dura como tu vara, y siempre vuelve a mi.

-OIOIOI... En serio podrás lanzarnos tan alto?-Cuestionó Natsu.

-No te preocupes, soy fuerte.- Sonrió el guerrero.

Upa entonces agarró el centro de la lanza y mientras ellos se agarraban fuerte, la y los levantó sobre su cabeza, tensando sus músculos.

El viento se arremolinó a su alrededor, y un aura blanca llameó a su alrededor.

-HYA.

Y con esa expulsión de aire, lanzó la lanza y a sus pasajeros hacia arriba al cielo siguiendo la torre, con Goku y su nube siguiéndoles de cerca mientras se despedía.

* * *

>(Unos minutos después)<p><p>

Lentamente, tras un recorrido de varios minutos., la lanza empezó a desacelerar. Comprobando que efectivamente, Goku cargando a Wendy, y Kinton llevando a Lisanna les seguían, cuando el proyectil ya era muy lento, los magos se soltaron y se agarraron a la torre, mientras la lanza se quedaba flotando en el aire y empezaba a bajar en espiral hacia abajo como una mosca.

-WOW, QUE ES ESTA LOCURA.- Exclamó Natsu.- ESE VIEJO PODIA LANZAR TAN LEJOS? Y AUN Y ASI MIRAD ARRIBA. PARECE QUE NO HAYAMOS AVANZADO PARA NADA.

-No digas eso, Natsu. Llevamos un buen trozo al menos, no, Goku?-Pidió Erza.

-Bueno, ¼ parte mas o menos.

-THE FUCK, BABUINO. Y QUE PASA SI CAEMOS?-Preguntó Mira.

-Volver a subir.- Dijo simplemente Goku.- Es la norma, así que no caigáis.

Empezaron a subir.

Este seria un viaje laaaaaaargo.

* * *

>(Tres días después)<p><p>

Ya llegaban...

Lentamente empezaban a ver la cima de la torre.

Habían estado tres días. Varias veces se quedaron dormidos, o desmayados del agotamiento y empezaron a caer, pero o bien el susto los despertaba y se agarraban del miedo al caer unos pocos metros, o bien se agarraban entre ellos. No se atrevieron a dormir, o siquiera a tener los ojos cerrados mucho tiempo.

Goku por su parte escalaba con ellos innecesariamente, como apoyo moral. Resultaba bastante humillante ver que ni siquiera necesitaba las manos, haciendo presión y equilibrio solo con sus pies.

Hasta Wendy lo logró, pese a un gran uso de su magia de refuerzo y apoyo para mantenerse a la altura, pero lo hizo.

Por ello estaban agotados, pero ya veían el final

-Ya... Uf... Llegamos... Ug...-Gruñó Elfman, cuando casi tocaban las escaleras.

-Aquí... Uf... Es, Goku?-Cuestionó Mira.

-Si. Aquí descansaremos hasta el próximo paso.

Se agarraron en fila a la escalera, y escalaron por ella, hasta, al fin, entrar en la circular cima de la torre. Estaba extrañamente vacía. Solo había Jaras, una mesa un cojín y macetas. Nada mas.

Salvo un grande y rellenito gato blanco, que los miraba tan quieto agarrado a un bastón que parecía disecado.

-Ya hemos llegado...- Jadeó Erza.- Realmente... Subiste tu esto, Goku? Desde la... Base?

-Puedes apostar cada hojalata en tu repertorio que lo hizo.- Dijo una voz.

Miraron, desconcertados, en todas direcciones, pero absolutamente nada había cambiado.

-Es la voz... del guardián?- Dijo Wendy.

-Pero donde está?- Dijo Charlee.

Entonces el gato supuestamente disecado se movió, moviendo la pata que agarraba su báculo, y dio un golpecito en la cabeza de la gata blanca y la mas joven Dragon Slayer.

-ATONTADOS.- Exclamó el gato hablando.- Los ojos que tenéis son un adorno o que? Estoy aquí desde el principio.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA... Tanto tiempo y no has cambiado en nada, Karin.- Saludó Goku.- No esperaba verte también.

-Pasé un largo tiempo meditando en hibernación. Además de ser muy longevo y tener literalmente 7 vidas, voy por la tercera.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-Ehhhmmm... Goku-san... este es el maestro de la torre?-Preguntó Elfman.

-Hm? Si, este es Karin. No esperaríais un gurú de cuento o algo así, no?

-ESO NO IMPORTA.- Exclamó Mira.- Tan desconcertante como sea todo esto lo hemos visto mas raro. Solo dinos cual es el próximo paso, Goku, quiero que mi hermana vuelva.

-Hermana?-Preguntó Karin, viendo el cuerpo en Kinton.- Volver? Ya veo... de nuevo la aventura por las bolas de Dragon, eh? Bien, haz tu parte.

-Si.- Dijo Goku tomando el cuerpo de Lisanna y saltando fuera de la torre quedándose flotando.- Ahora, escuchadme. Hay un mirador flotante volador muy por encima. Allí hay alguien que puede curar el cuerpo de Lisanna y conservarlo para que no se deteriore, pero no estáis en condiciones de ir.

-Y que hacemos entonces?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Yo subiré volando y la llevaré allí, y arreglaré un par de asuntos. Mientras tanto, vosotros pasareis con Karin el rito del "Agua sagrada".

-Agua... Sagrada?

-Vamos a tener que pelear por saber donde están las esferas, confiad en esto en mi, y los rivales no serán fáciles. Por eso a parte de por Lisanna vinimos. Según la leyenda, quien beba el agua sagrada, se habrá vuelto increíblemente mas fuerte.

-GENIAL. Bien entonces... VAMOS GATO, DANOS EL AGUA.

-No.- Se negó de seco en rotundo, haciéndoles caer cómicamente.

-QUE QUIERE DECIR QUE NO?- Exigió Mira.

Vieron entonces, como Karin agarraba una jarra extraña tapada con la punta de su báculo y la dejaba colgando.

Resultaba mas humillante porque estaba al lado de la cara de Mira al principio.

-Nada tan bueno viene nunca por el camino fácil. Si la fuerza se diera sin mas, todos la lograrían y la prueba no seria necesaria.- Explicó el gato.- Las normas son las normas, quien desee el agua de esta botella debe subir la Torre por sus propios medios. Os ahorrasteis una parte, pero se os pasa por la urgencia y por la segunda prueba. Debéis superarme y quitarme la botella. Goku lo logró en tres días el solo, veamos cuanto tardáis vosotros en grupo.

-Etto... No es injusto?-Preguntó Wendy.

-Soy mucho mas hábil ahora. Dudo que lo logréis muy pronto.

-ESO LO VEREMOS.- Gritó Natsu con el puño ardiendo en una gran llama furiosa.- KARYU NO TEKKEN.

Pero Karin no se inmutó, ni siquiera se movió hasta que las llamas casi lo tocaban. Entonces se difuminó un segundo, y Natsu voló dando vueltas aturdido mientras el gato seguia en su lugar sin mas.

-AYE. LOS GATOS MOLAN.- Gritó Alegre Happy.

-VERNIER.- Gritó Wendy, rodeada de una esfera de magia azul, propulsándose en un vuelo superveloz hacia Karin.

Este ni siquiera se inmutó hasta decir:

-Weaken.- Pronunció, haciendo que el aura de Wendy se volviera verde antes de desaparecer, dejándola volando a menos velocidad.- Vernier.

El aura ahora rodeó a Karin, que a una velocidad similar a la de la luz, golpeó de un toque la cabeza de Wendy sin dañarla, pero empujándola a caer al suelo de culo. Luego apareció frente a Mira y la provocó apretándole la nariz diciendo "Moc, Moc".

Luego desapareció antes de que nadie pudiese mover, siquiera un musculo, y apareció frente a Wendy de nuevo, mirándola cara a cara.

Entonces sacó la lengua haciendo un sonido de burla y dijo "Meep Meep", y reapareció en el extremo contrario de la torre.

-Que...- Comenzó Elfman.

-Demonios...- Continuó Mira.

-Esa es mi magia... Dragon Slayer del cielo...- Musitó Wendy.- Como...?

-Hm... Hija de Grandine, no? Y el cachorro de Igneel.- Murmuró el gato.- Un par de trucos de Buffs y llamaradas no funcionaran conmigo. He vivido mucho tiempo, presencié el nacimiento de los dragones y los Dragon Slayers, observando con mi poder. Me aburría, así que aprendí un par de trucos.

-Sabes donde están entonces?-Exigió Natsu.

-Ni la mas remota idea. Antes no podías mirar sin ver a esas lagartijas por todos lados, pero ahora son realmente buenos jugando al escondite.

-Hmp... Esto no será fácil.- Sonrió Erza, cambiando a su armadura de ala negra.

-Pero no podemos rendirnos.- Gruñó Elfman, cambiando sus piernas a unas extrañas patas de ave.

-Es por Lisanna.- Afirmó Mira, conjurando su poder.- VAMOS.

Y se lanzaron a la vez todos a por el gato, que les esquivaba sin problema alguno, como si fuera un simple juego de niños.

-Bueno, estarán entretenidos un rato. Me voy.- Dijo Goku.

Y entonces se fue disparado hacia los cielos, como una bala rodeada de Ki, subiendo a propulsión.

Traspasando las nubes, pasando capas y capas de la atmósfera...

Hasta llegar a la mayor altura, donde solo se veía un blanco y eterno mar de nubes blancas esponjosas fluir por todas partes en todas direcciones, rodeando una plataforma, un palacio circular flotando en el aire sobre la gravedad terrestre.

Con calma, Goku aterrizó en las baldosas blancas de mármol del patio.

-POPO.- Gritó alegre saludando.

Efectivamente, el rechoncho Djin de piel negra con turbante se encontraba allí, regando y atendiendo las plantas del jardín.

-GOKU.- Exclamó alegre al ver a su viejo amigo.- Has venido. Cuanto tiempo.

-Si... he estado ocupado.-Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Hmmm... Pero esa señorita caída que llevas me indica que no es por cortesía que vienes.

-Cierto. Esta es Lisanna, mi...

-Cuñada?-Se burló el Genio.

-Eh? No, que dices? Es mi compañera de gremio.- Desestimó el Saiyan desconcertado.- Su familia usa magia de toma de posesión Take Over, y su hermano... absorbió algo demasiado fuerte... y la mató... Como yo maté a mi abuelo.

-Ya veo. Así que la fantástica aventura se inicia de nuevo tras las bolas de dragón, eh?

-Si. Vine para que o tu o el actual Kami pudieseis restaurar y mantener su cuerpo a salvo y conservado.

-Por supuesto. Deja que avise al Kami-sama Gohan.

El geniecillo chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer una campanilla que tocó, produciendo un suave sonido antes de desaparecer.

-Ya viene.

-Genial. Por cierto, que es eso que plantas? Es un poco rara la planta.- Dijo señalando el vegetal.

-Oh, nada, solo un helecho.

-Pero parece...

-Ahí está Gohan.

Al mirar al actual Kami-sama, se sentía nostálgico. Parecía un paso intermedio, muy muy parecido al primero que vio Goku. Pero mas joven, su piel era de un verde mas vivo, y sus músculos carnosos no verdes a la vista aun eran rosas en vez de amarillos, y tenia menos arrugas, y vestía como lo hacia Piccolo solo que con el símbolo de "Kami".

-Bienvenido, Guerrero súper saiyan... Son Goku.- Saludó el Namekiano.- Yo soy Gohan, el hijo de Dende en sus últimos años, y actual mantenedor de Sheron y las bolas de Dragón. Es un honor conocerte.

-Un gusto, Kami-sama Gohan.- Saludó Goku.- Imagino que tu oído de Namekiano habrá oído la conversación.

-Si, así es. Una tragedia, pero por suerte solucionable.- Asintió con los ojos cerrados Gohan.- Si me entregaras su cuerpo para proceder, por favor.

Asintiendo, Goku tumbó con cuidado a Lisanna en el suelo frente al Guardián de la Tierra. Este, por su parte, alzó la mano, envolviéndola de un resplandor blanquecino.

Lisanna empezó a levitar en el aire, arqueada, como sujeta por una cuerda, brillando en la misma luz, iniciando el proceso: A los ojos de Goku, las heridas de la niña se curaban y desvanecían rápidamente, hasta dejar solo un cuerpo en perfecto estado de salud, salvo por la falta de vida.

Entonces, realizando un gesto arcano con los dedos, el Kami pasó al siguiente paso, cambiando la luz a un tono azulado, reaccionando el cuerpo quedando quieto y rígido, perfectamente recto como una tabla.

-Ya está hecho. Mientras yo viva, su cuerpo no se deteriorará, aun si pasaran siglos.- Dijo solemne.- Ahora, Goku, antes de pasar a tu aventura, si lo que mi padre me decía es cierto, debes de estar hambriento.

GROOOOOOOWWWWRRRRRLL...

un rugido furioso resonó por todo el mirador, haciéndolo temblar.

Goku llevó una mano a su nuca.

-Ehehehehe... Si, tendría para un aperitivo...

Fue horrible. Uno de los espectáculos mas grotescos que el Kami-sama hubiese visto en su vida. Toneladas de comida de todo tipo, Carnes cocinadas, frutas, con o sin pelar, pescados, verduras... De todo, producido con una variante de la ropa de Ki para crear materia orgánica en comida del Kami, todo despareció, siendo triturado por las fauces del guerrero saiyan, y bajando velozmente por su garganta hasta el infinito agujero negro en el pozo sin fondo al cual Goku se refería como su estomago.

Diablos, hasta peló solo con los dedos la primera capa de unos cuantos cocos y los abrió de un mordisco cada uno para beber su lecha y luego comerse el improvisado vaso que era la carne del fruto.

-Oh por mis predecesores, menos mal que no necesito comer... no me veré capaz en un tiempo...-Musitó.

-Te lo dije.- Señaló Popo.

-Ufff... Delicioso, fue genial...-Dijo Goku levantándose tras tragar el ultimo bocado.

Lo mas extraño y desconcertante era que no se había hinchado ni un poco en ese cuerpo con toda esa comida.

-Ahora he de ir a ver como les va. Volveré con ellos a por Lisanna cuando tengamos las 7 bolas. Nos vemos entonces.

-Ha... hai...

Y entonces saltó por el mirador.

Gohan eligió ese momento para preguntar a Popo.

-Que eran esos helechos realmente de los que hablabas con Goku?

-Ya sabes, solo macetas.

-De que?

-Marihuana.- Silencio absoluto antes de mirar al Kami.- No voy a deshacerme de ello.

-Estas de broma? Me va de p*** ***re para mi glaucoma.

(OFF: Sacado de DBZ abridged, de team four star XDXD)

Abajo, en la torre, salvo por unos pocos destrozos, no había cambiado nada, los chicos, aun en grupo y en el tiempo que pasó comiendo arriba(3 horas), no habían logrado el agua.

Esto iba a llevar un tiempo.


	6. Aviso 3

Advertencia, mi ordenador acaba de sufrir una avería. No se si podré arreglarlo o como.

Mis datos, por suerte, están en mi pendrive, por lo que no pierdo nada, pero no podré escribir un tiempo. De hecho, paso por dificultades para escribir este mensaje. Solo soy capaz de navegar y con problemas. Por favor, lo lamento y ruego, tengan paciencia.

De nuevo lo lamento, y gracias por su apoyo.


	7. Otro aviso, sorry

Primero de todo, mis disculpas por los retrasos, son varios fics a la vez y voy a la mitad del proximo capi a publicar.

Segundo, esto no es un capi, es un aviso:  
>Estan dando por saco con SOPA de nuevo. Y habria consecuecias para los autores de fanfiction tambien, aproximadamente en un 90% del mundo. Aun no arecen haber notado que mandarian a mas de la mitad de la poblacion del mundo a la carcel, pero los humanos no estan registrados como muy inteligentes.<p>

Yo estoy teniendo dificultades(Principalmente este trasto olvidando contraseñas, pero estoy en ello), pero os ruego, visitad la pagina y firmad en contra de ello. Se necesitan 65117 firmas antes del 19 de marzo.

peti tio ns . w hite hou se . g ov / pe tit io n / s to p - sopa - 2014 / q0V kk 0Zr

Omitir espacios, obviamente.

Por favor, firmad, solo se neceitan unos miles de firmas mas, ya hay 40000 mas o menos.


End file.
